


Comfy Seat

by BleakWitch (Texeoghea)



Series: Fish Boys and Witch Boys [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fish Boys and Witch Boys, Fluff, Lap Sitting, M/M, Mini Fic, but like its not kinky, klarion sits on kaldurs lap thats what happens concerning that, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/BleakWitch
Summary: Klarion decides to mess with his boyfriend during a Light meeting.





	Comfy Seat

“Is this really necessary, Klarion?” Kaldur asked, flustered at how boldly the teen sat down in his lap and demanded affection. Klarion leaned back enough to stare silently at Kaldur, who took that as a yes. “What is the point of sitting in my lap right before a Light meeting? Really, you must get off,” Kaldur insisted, but Klarion simply wiggled and settled down more, leaning against the larger man. “Meh, let them stare, they’re just jealous that you’re mine and not theirs. Not everyone gets to sit on your lap, y’know,” Klarion says confidently, not bothering to open his eyes. Teekl meows and hops up onto the chair, settling on Klarion’s legs, and Kaldur then accepted his fate. It would seem that he and Klarion would be answering the call from the same screen.

Sure enough, the call came seconds after he had that thought. He opened the channel without hesitation, and was rewarded with Luthor and Savage’s shocked looks. “Black Manta,” Luthor began, “Is that… Klarion in your lap?” Kaldur took off his helmet, and the two men visibly relaxed some, though still seemed a bit put-off. “He refused to get off, so I let him stay,” Kaldur said simply. That was all the explanation they were warranted. Klarion waved cheekily at the screen, further shocking the men. Kaldur leaned back in his chair as the other members joined the call and the meeting began, the Council glancing at Klarion strangely when he spoke but not daring to speak a word. Kaldur remained stoic as ever, but he was getting increasingly embarrassed at the close proximity of his boyfriend. When Klarion yawned and pushed his head under Kaldur’s chin, sighing in content, and Teekl began purring, Kaldur had enough. “I believe we have rambled on enough,” He said in an authoritarian tone. “We have our next objective and the team to set it into motion, as well as the distraction plan for the league. There is nothing left to discuss. I declare this meeting adjourned.” He may have been slightly more aggressive than he meant to be, but he was growing sick of Klarion’s teasing. The Witch Boy in question raised his hand and said loudly, “Seconded,” before reaching and cutting the feed off. Then he settled back against Kaldur, humming and pressing closer. “You are such a handful of trouble, aren’t you?” Kaldur pondered softly, running his hand through Klarion’s hair and reclining comfortably, glancing up at the ocean through the ceiling of the submarine. Klarion smirked at him. “You like it,” he edged, and Kaldur had to smile. “Yes, I never disagreed with that,” He replied, and kissed his witch. “Now, were there ulterior motives in this scheme of yours, or did you just want to fluster me to death?” Kaldur teased, and Klarion responded by grinning wolfishly and kissing him again.

Not the worst turn of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> again hi I'm Klarion Bleak and I'm Very Gay and if you couldn't tell all of the fics in this little folder will be showing that fact


End file.
